All I Gotta Do
by Rayne Silverwood
Summary: Duo X Heero. A few snippets through the day while Duo and Heero think all they have to do is pick up the phone to hear the others voice.


Title: All I Gotta Do  
>Author: Dragon Badfaith<br>Pairing: 1=2  
>Summary: All I gotta do is call you on the phone And you'll come running home,<br>Yeah, that's all I gotta do. And the same goes for me whenever you want me at all,  
>I'll be here, yes I will, whenever you call.<p>

Author's Note: This is dedicated to the wonderful White_Wings01 thank you for introducing me to the fandom. Amy I miss you. Thank you to my beta's Clary and Sammy I love you both!

~*~

Duo slammed his hand on the steering wheel for what must have been the twentieth time in the last hour. He was now a grand total of 500 feet from the exit, and the traffic jam was making it impossible to go those few feet to get off the freeway. Cursing under his breath he looked at the time, 5:42, and flipping the radio to his favorite radio station he smiled as music came softly out of the speakers instead of the garbled crap that most called music these days. He ran his fingers through his bangs and looked out the window. The song ended and the DJ's voice came blaring out of the speakers.  
>"That was Blondie with 'Call Me'. I hope those of you out there are having a wonderful rush hour, and now is the time for our daily give away. Be the first caller to name this song..." Duo tuned out the radio and pressed the mute button when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he smiled and pressed the little green phone to accept the call.<p>

"Hey Heero." He greeted as he moved the car forward a few precious feet. His internal voice let him know that he was now a scant 490 feet from the exit. The voice on the other end was warm like hot chocolate on a cold day and instantly had him melting.

"Duo, where are you?" Heero's voice had a hint of worry. It was barely there but Duo had been around Heero long enough to notice the small nuances. Duo looked at the watch on his wrist and cursed, loudly.

"Shit, Heero. I'm sorry I'm so late. I'm stuck in this damn traffic jam, literally only 500 feet from being able to get out of it. Apparently from what I can see some dumb ass decided it would be a good idea to run into a telephone pole. Off the freeway." Duo looked in his rear view mirror and noticed that the lady behind him had been putting on makeup while they were stuck in this standstill.

"Hn. Why don't you use that nice flashy light that we have for these kinds of situations?" Heero was chuckling, only slightly but it was there. The other man had loosened up a lot in the years following the war and even more the closer he became to Duo. Duo could just imagine him leaning in the hallway outside of his apartment, waiting for him to get home and unlock the door. His hair would be all tousled with the just out of bed look and probably covering his eyes as he looked at his feet and the hallway carpet. The laptop bag he kept with him always discarded on the floor next to his feet. He probably was still in his work clothes, slacks and a white button up shirt. "Duo?" Heero's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Heero, spaced there for a minute... And I can't use that unless for official business." Duo grimaced as he looked at the light in the open glovebox. He had thought of using it earlier but they were tracked on the computer with when they were used since the agents of the Preventors were only supposed to use them when needed for a chase.

"Duo, who are you talking to... the head of the IT department. I already rerouted yours to never register on the system. Since when did you follow the rules anyways?" Heero teased. They were both settled into their respective jobs with the Preventors. Duo heading security and training classes for some of the more under wraps operations. They both did field work every once in a while, when no one else could be trusted to handle the situation competently. Somewhere in between adolescents fighting for a cause and adults working nine to five jobs they had fallen together as more than just friends. They hadn't yet gotten close enough to move in with one another but they didn't live to far from each other, or from the office.

"Guess you've rubbed off on me and it seems like I rubbed off on you too. You used to be Mr. Proper and never breaking the rules when it came to your work." Duo laughed, it was true too. He hadn't pulled any practical jokes in the last year or so and had just settled into working. His job wasn't easy and required him to be available at all times; but so did Heero's.

"You've rubbed off on me in more ways then one, idiot." His tone was teasing as he replied to Duo. Duo groaned and looked at the light one more time.

"I'll be home in five. Time me." He leaned over and nabbed the light out of the glove box, rolling down his window he placed it on the top of the car and flipped the switch, pulling into the shoulder lane he drove quickly to the exit.

Duo hummed to himself as he pulled up into the car park and un-muted the radio right before turning off the ignition. "_Today has smiled on me_." was all he caught from the song playing softly on the radio now. Grabbing his own laptop case and locking the car he ran to the steps and into his building.

Up two flights of stairs and around a corner and there was Heero just as he had predicted earlier. Except now he was staring at his watch and then glanced up at Duo as he skidded to a halt in front of the door.

"Liar, it only took you four minutes and forty seconds. Not five minutes." Heero said as he looked Duo over right before pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek.

"Hey, none of that." Duo smiled and he hugged Heero back and leaned into the shorter man to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Thanks. Now let's get inside. I am starving!" Leaning and picking up Heero's laptop he smiled and unlocked the door. "What do you say to going out, because I don't think I can wait for one of us to cook." They both stepped inside the apartment and he set the bags down by the couch, straightening up he turned to Heero only to find himself laying on the couch suddenly with a tongue in his mouth and hands in his hair. Duo's eyes widened in shock and then closed with pleasure as he kissed back and his own hands found themselves a home on the small of Heero's back. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Heero sat up, still straddling Duo and licked his lips.

"I think going out sounds wonderful. Where should we go?" Heero cocked his head to one side, his long bangs falling into his face and a soft smile peaking out from under them.

"Oh I don't think so mister, you can't get away with just pouncing me and then trying to play innocent." Duo's hands moved from their place on Heero's slim hips to his shoulders and brought him crashing back into Duo. Kissing him hard and nipping at his lower lip Duo growled. "I think dinner can wait a little longer."

"Repeat, this is Agent Maxwell requesting back up in Hanger 14. Under enemy fire. Repeat request for back up in Hanger 14. Enemy fire." Duo crouched down behind the stack of barrels. Cocking his .45 he slid the radio back onto his shoulder and darted out from behind the barrels to a stack of crates, taking out three enemy soldiers as he did. Crouching down and reloading he heard his radio crackle.  
>"10-4 Agent Maxwell, Sending back up." The radio fell silent and Duo leaned against the crates. His arm had been grazed, he had already bandaged it with a strip of cloth but it hurt like a motherfucker. Pulling his semi-automatic off his shoulder he charged into the crowd in the middle of the hanger. Catching a good ten of them by surprise and taking them out easily; the others scattered and returned fire.<br>Cursing under his breath he rushed behind cover and darted up to return fire every few seconds. Catching at least three of the others as he did. There were still more where they came from though. Another forty were still coming through the doors. Hoping he didn't run out of bullets before that back up showed he threw a new clip into the gun and popped back up to take a few of them out. A shot rang out over the rest, from up on the catwalk and caught him in the shoulder.  
>Duo's vision started going blurry and he felt faint. Pushing it aside as he crouched and prepared to run to another, more protected cover area he smirked. Over the din of shots being fired he heard the telltale sounds of a chopper landing on the building. Knowing that his backup had arrived Duo jumped up and fired as he ran to the far corner of the hanger.<br>Whipping around the corner of the storage containers in this corner and immediately crouching and leaning his unharmed shoulder against the containers he listened for his radio. Hearing nothing yet he walked, still crouched to the other end of the container. Having a great vantage point he saw as the men whipped around other boxes and piles of barrels looking for him and his partner.  
>"Agent Thoms report." He barked into his radio, realizing that the other man had not reported in over fifteen minutes. Praying the younger man was still alive he waiting for a response. After thirty seconds he repeated his demand and there was silence on the other end of their comm units.<br>"02, Report." Heero's voice broke across his radio on his shoulder.  
>"Shattered shoulder, grazed my other arm but still breathing 01. Doing fine and dandy. Silence from Thoms though. Probably should look into that eh, buddy?" He smiled at the thought of his partner. All the doors opened simultaneously, broken in from the outside while Preventors agents flooded the building, arresting those who surrendered and disabled those still giving a fight. Duo looked around swaying as his vision blurred even more. Shaking his head he saw Heero crouch in front of him, his mouth was moving but Duo couldn't hear anything. Opening his mouth to tell Heero to talk louder he slumped to the side.<br>"Duo?" Heero watched wide eyed as Duo fainted. Looking at the hole in his lovers shoulder and the blood soaked bandage on the other he shook his head and lifted the bigger man. Carrying him to the helicopter and laying him on a stretcher.  
>"Agent Yuy. Good work we will take it from here." The medic said trying t push him out of the way.<br>"There are others who require your assistance more than this idiot. Go take care of them. I have it handled. Just leave me the med kit." He snapped, the young woman bristled at his tone but did as she was ordered. He had a reputation that made no one but Lady Une question him.

Ripping Duo's shirt open and removing it by cutting it to shreds he smirked. Throwing the shirt in the trash he looked through the bags contents with his other hand. Pulling out the antiseptic he opened the bottle and emptied most of it over Duo's shoulder. The tall American sitting up and howling in pain. Looking at the smaller man he frowned.  
>"Oww. What the hell Heero?" He looked at his shoulder and nodded his head a little. "Oh."<br>"Yeah, Oh. Freaking idiot. How the hell did they get this shot?" Heero asked as eh mechanically cleaned out the wound and inspected the bone damage. There wasn't much so he bandaged the shoulder and then got to work on the other side. Dabbing the grazed skin with an antiseptic soaked cotton ball. He went through three before finishing and re bandaging the arms.  
>"From the cat walk fucking bastard just came out of nowhere. I got him when I crossed the hanger though." Duo grinned. "I'm glad you came Heero. Otherwise I would have to put up with the fucking doctors telling me everything else that is wrong with me and trying to drug me. Fuck them." He grumbled but offered a sheepish smile to his boyfriend.<br>"So does this mean that our after dinner activities will have to be canceled for tonight? And it was your beds turn too." Duo nudged Heero's shoulder with his lesser injured arm.  
>"Yes Duo this does mean that you don't get to be fucked the hell out of; though it doesn't mean we can't still do something." Heero blushed as he smiled. "Come on I'll get us out of here and then we can do the report tomorrow. Une will understand." Heero slid Duo's arm over his shoulder and helped the American to stand.<br>"I would like to see what happened to Jeremy. His line went dead about ten minuted before you guys showed." Duo grimaced and then pushed them over in the direction of the other ambulance.

"Agent Maxwell, Agent Yuy." The doctor greeted them and then nodded to the closing doors. "I assume you are here about Agent Thoms?" At Duo's nod the young man continued. " He's alive, had a bad shot to his abdomen and we are lucky to have gotten here this quickly. But he will be fine. Good job Agent Maxwell." The doctor waved a little as he turned and went back to another of the men laying on a stretcher.

Heero shifted a little more so that Duo's weight was more on him then on Duo and walked him over to his company car. "Come on let's get you home." Heero smiled and set Duo in the passengers seat and closed the door. Opening his own door and sliding into the seat he pulled out of the parking lot and delved into the streets to get them home as fast as he could.  
>"I feel bad Heero, you're always the one rescuing me." Duo said looking over at the brunette as he drove.<br>"You make a wonderful damsel in distress with that hair of yours. Maybe we should get you one of those gowns to go with it." The corner of Heero's lip lifted a fraction. Duo spluttered as well as he could when his shoulder starting to throb again.  
>"Jerk." He muttered as he turned his head away and looked out the window at the residential area that was in between the industrial area of town and the downtown area where their apartments were located. They only lived two blocks from each other, Duo's apartment farther from Preventor's Headquarters where they both worked. "Hey Heero. I've been thinking."<br>"Uh Oh Dangerous territory." Heero's teasing voice carried throughout the car.  
>"Since both of our leases run up at the same time. Why don't we both look for a place together." Duo continued looking out the window trying not to see the look on his lovers face.<br>"I would appreciate the help in looking for a new apartment. I really dislike the manager at my current location." Heero said missing what Duo was trying to imply. Duo dropped his head to his chest and let the subject drop. Hoping the burning in his eyes weren't tears.  
>"Duo?" Apparently his silence hadn't been missed. "Duo did I mess up again? Oh my god. Were you asking me to live with you? I misunderstood, you know that I miss things like that sometimes." Heero rambled for a little bit, Duo's head still not lifting from it's place on his chest. "Duo I would love to. Let's start looking next weekend."<br>"As long as you don't try and carry me bridal style over the threshold of the new place." Duo said, the tears streaking down his cheeks. He wondered when he became so emotional but blamed it on the events of the day and the stress from his wound.  
>"I don't know; it's tempting." Heero replied pulling into his parking space outside of his apartment. Duo glanced over to see a smile nearly splitting Heero's face. He couldn't help but smile also.<br>"We should start looking tonight. We only have a month and a half to find a place and get it secured." He waited for Heero to help him out of the car and then lock the car up before heading towards the stairs to Heero's third story apartment.  
>Opening the door when they reached the top of the stairs Duo stumbled his way to the couch in the spartan decorated apartment. <em>At least Heero didn't follow in the ritual of smearing the blood of his enemies on the walls, like the ancient Greeks<em>, Duo mused while Heero went to get him some of the highest grade painkillers he had.  
>"Heero, thanks for being there when I needed you." Duo said when Heero returned with the pills and a cup of water. Heero was crouched next to the couch and looked at Duo's injuries as he replied.<br>"I will always be there when you call. All you have to do it pick up the phone." Heero's smile was all Duo could see.  
>"You're so cheesy." Duo tried to say as his world faded to black, although it probably came out slurred and incomprehensible.<p>

~*~

Heero was done for the day and was making his way out of the office. Flipping off all the light switches as he went he mused that he was the first one in and the last one out of the office. He smiled as he punched in the security code and nodded to John who was on duty that night. Walking through the foyer he smiled as he went out the side door to the employee parking garage.  
>Turning around to lock the door he froze as he heard footsteps. Locking the door as quickly as he could and sliding sliently around the corner, his gun in his hand and ready to go. He crouhced behind the company van that was in the closest spot the to door and watched as two men walked confidently up to the door.<br>They were both wearing normal looking business attire and were not trying to move silently. They knew no one would be there at that time of night. The door had two security pads and a fingerprint recognition system to open it. One of the men pulled out a decoder and hooked it up to the security panel. It made no noise as it zipped through all the options for the codes to open the doors. Heero peeked around the bumper of the car and tried to get a look at the two men.  
>The taller of the two was built like a tank and probably benched around 300 pounds. The man who was controlling the decoder was slender and had long hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. He cursed as the decoder blinked rapidly and then went blank. Heero grinned, that was the last protocol he had added with the help of Duo; the security panel would shut down if a decoder was attached to it and then it would sabotage the decoder program in the machine. Silently thanking his partner he slinked farther out of the corner and behind the two men. Pulling his taser from his hip he approached them from behind, still holding his gun in the other hand.<br>He pressed the trigger and the smaller man fell to the ground unconscious. The larger man spun around and had his gun out faster than Heero could blink. Heero took his shot but the larger man was faster then he thought and dodged the bullet mostly. Only grazing his side. Heero fell back to behind the car and looked for where the man had disappeared to, finding him trying to hide behind a pillar.  
>Pulling out it radio he flipped it live and pressed thge send button. "We have a situation in the garage. John, call Agent Maxwell he should be outside the garage in the visitor parking lot. Tell him live fire in the employee parking and keep me posted." Heero stated quickly and quietly. John was one of his most trusted employees.<br>"Ten-Four there Agent Yuy. He said he was already on the way up the the second level where he heard live shots. I will keep him posted." John was probably watching the exchange on the screens in the control booth.  
>Heero slid under the car and pinned the man with his gaze as the man tried to hide behind another of the Preventor vans that were parked in the spots near the employee entrance. He was smart because the vans were bullet proofed. Heero smirked as he slid to the next van over and walked towards the front of the vehicle. The man was laying on the ground trying to see where Heero's feet were, but saw nothing as Heero climed on top of the van without a sound.<br>Sliding his body into laying flat on the top of the van and holding it in the sniping position where he could see the man he shot the tire to the left of the man, hoping to spook him into the open. The man slid farther back behind the van and fired a volly of shots in Heeros direction. Heero took another careful shot and took out the other tire on the van close to where the man was hiding, the man moved towards the entrence to the building and started to sprint across to where Heero was hiding, firing randomly, one of the bullets tearing through Heero's arm and immobilising the use of it. Heero curse but switched his gun to the other hand and shot in the direction of where the man was.  
>Watching as his shot grazed the man shoulder he heard a familiar laugh and a split second later the man was on the ground with his gun ten feet away as Duo held a knife to his throat as he handcuffed him.<br>"Hey, Heero! Status?" Duo looked at the pained look in Heero's eyes.  
>"Lost the use of my right arm, other than that fine. Secure the jackass and come help me down." Heero grit out. Looking at his arm and the puddle of blood that was starting to form on the roof of the van.<br>Duo smiled nad nodded, taking his taser and holding it to the larger man for a few seconds more than necessary and kicking the unconcious man once just to make sure he was still out. He then made his way to the van and helped Heero down.  
>"Radio John, he will help you carry those two to the cells in the basement. I will file a report later. We need to call a clean up crew and have van 67 taken to the shop for new tires." Heero tried moving his arm again and was able to move it a little. "But first can you bandage this up for me, I would rather not pass out in front of the jackasses from below. I'm getting old."<br>"No problem Heero." Duo chirped and called everything out over the radio. "And you are not getting old, you're getting normal." Within minutes the garage was lit up and was filled with other members of the Preventors as the looked over the crime scene and looked for clues as to why the men were there. Heero was lead to a corner by the medic and they re bandaged his arm and took his statement. Right as he was being helped up and lead away from the medics with Duo's help Une showed herself and marched to him.  
>"Holding up well I see Yuy. Good job here. Now go home the two of you have the next month off with pay. You two cause too much trouble." She smiled as she said it and turned to take care of the situation surrounding them. "Oh and good luck on the home search." She called over her shoulder and Duo couldn't help but smile.<br>"She's batty." Duo said as he lead Heero to the car in the visitors parking at the front of the building. They made their way silently to Duo's apartment and as soon as the door closed behind them and they were alone Heero found himself pushed up against the wall with a chest and mouth full of Duo. He was kissing back immediately sliding his good arm up to cup the back of Duo's head, his gimp arm cupping Duo's ass lightly.  
>Duo had both hands holding his face and was kissing him with a passion he hadn't shown about anything since he got his vintage car he was working on. Duo released him and looked him over.<br>"You fucking jackass." He kissed him. "Never do that again." The last sentence punctuated with kisses in between each word. Heero smirked and hugged Duo close with his good arm.  
>"I don't plan on it." He rested his forehead on Duo's. "Thanks for being my knight in shining armor, even if it is black." A small smile found it home on his face, Duo smiling back.<br>"Let's get your gimp self some food and then crash. I'm fucking exhausted." Duo nudged Heero toward the kitchen table and then followed.

~*~

"Okay so the last forty seven apartments were all a bust. Let's call it quits for today Heero, I'm tired of listening to sales people talk about ceiling fans and new carpet." Duo complained as thy climbed into Heero's car.  
>They had been looking for houses since the day after Heero got shot. Hoping to make the most out of their time off. Duo was insistent about the apartment having a washer and dryer and second bedroom for their at home office. Heero was insistent that it had to be in a certain radius of the Preventors Headquaters and they were able to install their own security devices.<br>"Hn. I guess. Let's get some food then we can figure out what to do next. And we've only been to ten complexes, not forty seven." He smiled at his lovers antics and started the car. Pulling out of the lot and into traffic he made his way back toward the center of the city.  
>"What about a house? Or a condo?" Duo said lifting his head from it's resting place on the window.<br>"Hn. Buy or rent?" Heero had thought those options over, but didn't want to bring them up. Buying a house, or a condo with Duo would be wonderful. It would also make it seem as if they were making things permanent which he would not mind but he did not know Duo's stand on things. Renting was okay because it would just be like renting a larger apartment.  
>"I like the idea of owning something together. Though if you want to rent that would be fine too." Duo said watching the road and trying not to seem like he was looking out the corner of his eye for Heero's reaction. A wide smile split Duo's face as he saw Heero nod his head.<br>"I think that would be nice too. So let's go home and see what we can find. Which would you like? A condo or a house?" Heero said as he steered the way home instead of the Indian restaurant he had been going to.  
>"A house. Something not too big but big enough for the two of us." Duo said smiling.<br>"I think...that would be wonderful." Heero said, smiling.  
>"Could we get a pool?"<br>"No."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Would you take care of it?"  
>"Yes! It's not like it's alive. I can't kill it."<br>"Duo are you sure. You forgot about your goldfish."  
>"He was quiet. I forgot he was there."<br>"A pool doesn't speak Duo."  
>"I could make it."<br>There was silence as Heero pulled into the parking space and turned off the car.  
>"I love you." He said looking down at his hands.<br>Duo smiled and grabbed his shoulder.  
>"Love you too Heero. Now time for some food and looking for that dream home. Oh could it be a two story? I like those. I always fantasized about living in one when I was little."<br>"Whatever to make you happy. Within reason."

~*~

"Oh Heero it's perfect!"  
>"No Duo we are not getting a puppy. The house nice and quiet now we are unpacked. I don't want that monster making a mess."<br>"Look at its cute lil puppy paws. It won't cause any trouble." Duo held the puppy and made cutesy sounds at it, like it was a baby.  
>"Yes it will."<br>"Heero please?" Duo was making puppy eyes at him while holding the puppy up.  
>"No."<br>"I'll take care of it."  
>"Like your goldfish."<br>"Unlike Hector the puppy will make noise."  
>"And keep me awake all night."<br>"No thats my job."  
>Heero smacked Duo upside the head.<br>"Heey. It's the truth though. But come on please. I always wanted a puppy." Heero snorted at Duo's antics.  
>"Fine. But I am not cleaning up any of the messes that thing makes."<br>"Thanks love." Duo kissed his cheek as he took the puppy up to the clerk to fill out the adoption papers.  
>"Hn baka. Love you too."<p>

~*~

"Duo! Duo hang on I am almost there. Do not drop the phone. Do not fall asleep! I am pulling in now!" Heero's voice cracked as he skidded into the drive way and ran up the stairs to the front door. Pushing it open he ran into the hall and found Duo leaning against the wall cradling his left side. Seeing the pool of blood surrounding Duo he pushed Duo's hand away and looked at the shot.  
>"Duo! Oh my god. You can't leave me. Just hold on." Pressing his hand to the wound he flipped his phone open and pressed a number for speed dial.<br>"Heero." Duo's voice was faint. He opened his eye a sliver and tried to move his head. He coughed a little and a stream of blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth. Heero's eyes widened as the medic on the other line answered.  
>"Please state your emergency." The calm voice in his ear made him snap back into reality.<br>"Code one at the residence of Agents Yuy and Maxwell. Get a bus here NOW." Heero hung up and dropped the phone into the pool of blood. "Duo, Gods. Please stay with me."  
>"Got the other guy good though, right?" Duo coughed harder and pressed his hand to Heero's against the hole in his side.<br>"Yeah Duo, you got him. You got him good." Heero lifted Duo into his lap and leaned against the wall and pressed his hand harder into the wound trying to put enough pressure to stop the bleeding.  
>"Hee-chan. I love you, remember that." Duo said looking down at his chest. HEero grabbed his china nd forced his face up to look at him.<br>"Don't you dare give up hope Duo. You are the one who taught me to never give up. Do not give up. Not now." Heero had tears streaming down his cheeks and his voice was thick with emotion. Duo searched his eyes.  
>"I'm no.." Duo passed out mid word. Heero set him on the floor and removed his shirt, pressing it into the wound, he checked Duo's pulse and felt is slowing. Knowing that shaking him could cost Duo his life Heero was at a lost. He hated being lost and he used all of his medical knowlege to no avail. He just confirmed to himself that Duo wouldn't make it through the night.<br>"Agent Yuy?" A voice called from the entryway.  
>"Around the corner, he just lost conciousness. He has a scatter shot to his left abdomin and minor bruising over the rest of his body. He was bleeding out of his mouth so I think there is internal bleeding. Get a stretcher and get him to a hospital now!" Heero called out. The medic called out to the other members of his crew bringing the stretcher around the corner and immediatly checking everything over. After confirming everything he loaded Duo on the stretcher with a crewmembers help.<br>"Would you like to ride with us?" The medic asked looking at Heero's face and how his hand was holding Duo's.  
>"Yes, now lets go." Heero said following them out and helping load the stretcher, climbing into the ambulance he head the siren's call as he looked over his fallen lover. Running a hand over his hair and trying not to mess with the i.v.s in Duo's arm or interfere with the EMT bandaging Duo's midsection.<br>"He'll be fine once we get him to the hospital. He's a fighter. It'll probably look bad for a bit though. That wound is nothing to shrug about." The EMT was trying to reassure Heero, and he knew it. But to tell the truth the guy sucked at it.  
>"Please just shut the fuck up." Heero said quietly and gripped Duo's limp hand with renewed vigor. Running his other hand over Duo's hair.<br>"Okay..." The guy sat back and looked over the read outs from the computers. BEfore they knew it they were pulling into the emergency room at the nearest hospital. They rushed Duo into the ICU and Heero, despite trying his best glare, was not allowed to follow.  
>"I'm sorry sir, only family is allowed." The nurse said smirking.<br>"Preventors Agent Yuy, ma'm acording to ESUN Proclomation 134 section B articles 1 through 5. You have no jurisdiction here. It's my pleasure to say, how should I put it...fuck off" Heero smirked as he put his badge back into his pocket and pushed past the flabbergasted nurse. Walking into the ICU unit he immediantly went to Duo's bedside and took up his hand once more.  
>"I'm here for you, Duo." Heero said and watched the Doctors as they rushed about.<br>_"We're the lucky ones eh Heero?" Duo was standing next to his lover as they looked over the house they had just purchased. He had a beer in one hand, and Heero's hand in the other._  
>"We are the luck ones, Duo. We really are." Heero said as he closed his eyes and slipped off to sleep knowing he would wake if Duo made the slightest move.<br>He was awoken a few hours later by a nurse nudging him and handing him a cup of coffee.  
>"He's stable now, should be waking in a few hours. The police are asking around for what happened." She nodded to two of the uniformed police officers. Heero nodded and petting Duo's hair one last time he walked over to the men.<br>"Sir, we need a report of the events and how they transpired to get Mr. Maxwell here." The shorter of the two tried to sound like he was tough, even half asleep Heero wanted to laugh.  
>"Sorry, Gentlemen." He pulled out his badge and handed it over. "The investigation is Preventors jurisdiction. You'll get your end of it later. I'm sure." He grabbed his badge back from the dumbstruck officers and made his way back to sitting next to Duo.<br>Duo stirred not two hours later and was cursing up a storm once he got enough water down his throat to talk. Heero just smiled as the nurses cringed and helped the move to a private room on the third floor of the hospital.  
>"Guess I'm stuck here for a while huh loverboy." Duo said smiling at Heero.<br>"I would assume so Duo." Heero couldn't help but smile.  
>"You came when I called." Duo said suddenly, his voice very meek and quiet.<br>"I always will." Heero said smiling and holding Duo's hand.  
>"Like a puppy." Duo laughed. "Oh ouch, shouldn't laugh that hurts...aw damn...oww."<br>"Baka." Heero said laughing along, just happy to have Duo alive enough to be cursing. 

_FIN_


End file.
